


Hunny Bunny

by Slushie_boyy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Blood and Gore, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slushies, Smut, Sweet/Hot, cute dates, daddy?, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slushie_boyy/pseuds/Slushie_boyy
Summary: What if Heather McNamara fell for JD instead of Veronica?What if Heather McNamara fell in love with a monster?What if Heather Chandler never died?What if?





	1. Chapter 1

  Heather McNamara lived her life content as ever. With little to do and too much to imagine. It was a sticky Friday morning , Heather sometimes liked days like this. Even if they reminded her of melted blow pops and spilt soda. It was days like this that made her somewhat lost in her mind compared to everyone else roaming the halls of Westerburg.  
    As a Friday, it was only appropriate she wore her cheer uniform in favor of school spirit. She walked the halls arm in arm with Heather Chandler and Heather Duke. She maintained her bright smile, twirling a lock of golden hair from one of her pigtails. Despite her seemingly normal peppy demeanor, she had tuned both the other girls out.  
    After a few moments all three were in separate first hour classes. Heather seated herself in her normal spot, gazing out the window as the teacher took roll call. The heavy wooden door suddenly flying open took her attention off the window.  
    In through the door walked a very tall male. He had the darkest hair and eyes she had ever seen, accompanied with reddish pink circles rimming those black eyes. Heather smiled softly at the stranger.  
    Mrs. Fleming hopped to her feet and quickly steered the male to a seat behind Heather, "Now now, I expect if you have any questions you will ask your student ambassador?"

    In cue with Mrs. Fleming stating the student ambassador, Heather was suddenly reminded that she begrudgingly agreed to be a student ambassador. She expected a basic normal type of guy, not at all this..  
    "Yes of course." The male spoke, sending shivers down Heather's spine. His voice was deep and smooth and made Heather feel all kinds of different ways.  
    "Great! Do you know your ambassador?" Fleming had her hand perched on his shoulder, glaring down at him.  
In return, he flipped through some papers,      "Yes, Heather McNamara."  
Fireworks exploded in Heather McNamara's stomach and she felt a giddy sense of pride fill her.  
    All eyes turned to Heather and she felt the cue to turn around and greet the stranger.  
Jason's eyes widened, as he never clearly saw her face till now, she was gorgeous, "Well, greetings and salutations."  
    Heather bit her bottom lip, extending her hand over his desk to shake, "Hey.."  
    His hand was rough and calloused and made her almost whine as she thought of things like those hands running down her body, his voice over the phone guiding her on how to pleasure herself, too much. She gulped and shuddered slightly.  
    Jason almost laughed at the little shudder, as it was so cute to him, "Got a name, Doll?"  
Heather knew he already knew it but she simply stated it with a bit of flourish, "Heather."  
    He let out a deep hum, smirking softly, "We'll get along just alright, Miss McNamara."  
Cue a shuddering yellow clad girl.


	2. Room for imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a little more serious between Jason and Heather. A little angsty (?)

From then on, Jason kept an odd fascination with the yellow Heather. Not anything inherently creepy, but still enough to get cute waves from the girl and her number.  
It was late at night, normally Jason would find himself at 7/11 around this time. However, he was in his room, bench pressing probably a good deal more than the football players benched.  
His phone ringing startled him and he almost dropped the bar on his chest. Jason decided to let it go straight to voice mail as he had his hands full.   
After a good thirty or so minutes, the basement door opened and light steps came down the stairs. It wasn't the same gait as his father so he was instantly alarmed slightly.  
Heather poked her head in the room, "Jason?"   
He put the bar on the stand and got up, "h-hey."   
She looked down nervously, away from the shirtless man infront of her. She had to admit, she enjoyed the sight and it made her blush slightly.   
"So.. what do you need?" Jason asked, moving a little closer.   
She bit her lip, "I u-uh.. need help studying."  
Jason thought he knew what she meant but he really wouldn't be surprised if she actually meant studying. It was odd though, everyone informed him she paid for good grades— or at least Mr. McNamara did.   
She nervously inspected her nails as she knew that he probably knew about the grades. Hushing her thoughts, Jason nodded, "Yeah of course, let's go to my room."   
She nodded, following him up the stairs and climbing up the ladder to his room in the attic.  
"Was there a football game?" He looked skeptically at her cheer uniform.  
The blonde gave a nod, "I looked for you while I was there.. I didn't see you though."   
"Yeah well, I don't go to football games.." Jason shrugged, sitting down on his bed.  
A moment passed but Heather insisted on keeping the conversation, maybe she could get somewhere, "You should start going.. you'd get to see me cheering."  
The thought of her jumping around in that short as hell cheer skirt could have made him hard if she wasn't standing in front of him, "I may start going."   
She gave him a bright smile at this, "oh that's wonderful."   
He gave her a questioning look as he noted the absence of her books, "You came to study?"   
Again, a nervous look, "I um.."   
Jason found this amusing, stepping forward to place a one hand on her hip and the other on her jaw, pulling her closer. She obeyed to his touch, steeping forward to greet him. He leaned down slightly to kiss her, she reciprocated with a bit of gentle force.  
Heather pulled away after a few seconds, "Jason.. we can't. What about Kurt?"  
The mention of the girls boyfriend made him furrow his brows, "Why are you even dating him?"  
She sighed, setting her face in her hands as she sat on his bed, "Oh I dunno.. I really don't Jason.."   
The male sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "It's evident he mistreats you," He pointed to all the bruises on her forearms that were only visible when she wasn't wearing her blazer, "and frankly, I won't stand for that."  
Mac was happy with this, not many men would stand up for her well being, she needed a man like that, "I just want to be happy."   
"And you will be- I love you Heather." As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly was in a state of shock with himself. Did he really just say it? Of course he meant it.  
All that was spoken from the blonde was a few simple words that would forever change Jason Dean's life, "I love you too.."


End file.
